


Shape Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, You have no idea how many times I listened to this song while writing this, at least its a good song, i dont even know how many times i listened to it, its their senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm in love with the shape of youWe push and pull like a magnet doAlthough my heart is falling tooI'm in love with your bodyAnd last night you were in my roomAnd now my bedsheets smell like youEvery day discovering something brand newI'm in love with your body"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of this song and I was listening to it earlier and I just though /KLANCE/

The first time they met was at the bar. Lance was out drinking with friends when he came and sat with them. He had long dark hair and dark eyes that contrasted his pale skin nicely. He was flirty and dangerous and Lance loved every minute of it. He ordered shots and they competed to see who could down theirs fastest.

 

_The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

_So the bar is where I go_

_Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

_Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

_Come over and start up a conversation with just me_

_And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

 

His hand was on Lance’s thigh and he was laughing at some stupid joke he hadn’t even told right. His friends had bailed a while ago and it was just the two of them. He had an idea, probably not a good one. He grabbed his hand and pulled him over to jukebox in the corner. He put his arms around Lance’s neck and Lance put his around the guys waist and they swayed together in some drunken attempt to dance.

 

_Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

_And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

_Girl, you know I want your love_

_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_I may be crazy, don't mind me_

_Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 

He couldn’t remember when “dancing” had become kissing but the next thing Lance knew he was dragging him to his apartment. As soon as he shut the door behind them the kissing resumed, getting more and more passionate and heated as he led him to his bedroom. Fuck, this guy was hot. His brain felt hazy. All he could focus on was those lips trailing down his neck and collarbone, those hands pulling off his shirt, their bodies pressed together as things got more heated. All he knew was that he wanted more.

 

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_We push and pull like a magnet do_

_Although my heart is falling too_

_I'm in love with your body_

_And last night you were in my room_

_And now my bedsheets smell like you_

_Every day discovering something brand new_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Every day discovering something brand new_

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

 

When he woke up all that was left was a note. _“Last night was fun. Here’s my number if you want more, I certainly do ;) -Keith”_ And there was a number quickly scrawled on the other side. He sighed, clutching the paper to his chest. He might have been drunk, but he could remember a few details from last night. His hands, his lips, his body. He’d had plenty of one night stands, but he had never been this tempted to call when they left their numbers. He thought of the joke that Keith was the most unattractive male name and snorted. This guy certainly proved that wrong. He sighed and sent a text to the number.

**> You as hung over as I am?**

 

_One week in we let the story begin_

_We're going out on our first date_

_You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat_

_Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate_

_We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_

_And how your family is doing okay_

 

He and Keith occasionally texted after that, but they hadn’t hooked up since then. He worked at some little diner during school as a waiter. It was there he saw him again. He was with another guy. He also had dark hair but it was shorter than Keith’s and he had a white tuft in the front. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose. He tried not to freak out. They hooked up once, it wasn’t like they were dating or anything. He didn’t even know who the other guy was. He put on a smile and approached the table.

 

_Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_

_Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like_

_Girl, you know I want your love_

_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_I may be crazy, don't mind me_

_Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_Come, come on now, follow my lead_

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_We push and pull like a magnet do_

_Although my heart is falling too_

_I'm in love with your body_

_And last night you were in my room_

_And now my bedsheets smell like you_

_Every day discovering something brand new_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Every day discovering something brand new_

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

 

Keith was waiting for him after work. He thought it had gone smoothly, though Keith had seen nervous as soon as he recognised him. ‘Uh hey, you busy?” Keith asked him. He looked around. “Are you?” Keith blinked at him. “Wha- OH! Oh, that was my brother. We were just catching up but he’ll be here all weekend and-” Lance raised an eyebrow at him, then he rolled his eyes. “And I’ll be here all year. How about, you and me, my apartment, this Sunday around, 10? Pm.” He started walking away when he heard Keith call after him, “Yeah, I’ll see you there!” He waved in acknowledgement, but what Keith couldn’t see was him smiling.

 

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

 

He rolled over in bed, propped himself up on one elbow, and stared at Keith. “I don’t normally do this.” Keith rolled over and looked at him “Hm?”

“This. I don’t do this. I don’t text a one night stand, and I certainly don’t hook up with them again.” Keith snorted. “I thought at this point i was more than a one night stand?”

“Well, I guess you are…”  
“We could keep doing this you know. Like…” Lance smirked. “Are you asking me out?” Keith just smiled at him.

 

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_We push and pull like a magnet do_

_Although my heart is falling too_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Last night you were in my room_

_And now my bedsheets smell like you_

_Every day discovering something brand new_

_I'm in love with your body_

 

If he had learned anything from this, it was that sleeping was funner with someone else. Plus, it was nice to wake up next to the person he slept with the night before. Oh, and he was a major cuddler. And Keith wasn’t as dangerous as he looked. In fact, he was the biggest dork Lance had ever met. He got along with Lance’s friends and assimilated into their group nicely. “What is it?” Keith asked him. They were sitting on the couch together, just hanging out. “Hm?”

“You’re staring.”

“I’m _appreciating.”_ He corrected. Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m really glad you approached me that night.” He smiled gently. Keith looked away. “Well, I wouldn’t’ve if I hadn’t already been tipsy.” He admitted. Lance snorted. “Well I’m glad you did.”

 

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_I'm in love with your body_

 

They were each other’s saving grace during finals. Neither of them had a final on the same day so they spent their downtime cuddling, studying, and supplying one another with coffee. He grunted a thanks as Keith handed him another cup. His last final was in two hours and he was nervous. “Lance, calm down, you’ll do fine.” He took a sip of the coffee. “Lance.” He ignored him and started chugging it. _“Lance”_  He gently took the half empty cup from him and replaced it with his lips. It was a soft kiss, and it was everything Lance needed to calm down. Keith set the cup down on the coffee table and pulled him close. “It’s going to be ok.” He whispered gently.

 

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_I'm in love with your body_

 

Lance was staring at him intensely. Keith opened the report card and looked at it, then back to Lance. “Lance, I’m sorry but…” Lance was about to panic. “...But you passed!” Lance punched his arm. “ASSHOLE!” He screamed, ripping the report card from his hands and looking it over. Keith just laughed. “See? I told you everything would be fine.” Lance glanced up at him, a soft smile on his lips. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

 

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_I'm in love with your body_

_Every day discovering something brand new_

_I'm in love with the shape of you_


End file.
